


Master and Apprentice

by LdyBastet



Series: Shinjuku Demon [1]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Fisting, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master," Byou said to Ruki. "You don't know me, but let me prove that I'm worthy of submitting to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the prompt _Ruki/Byou, BDSM club, semi-anonymous sex (AU preferred but can be bandfic) - Ruki (secretly) works at a BDSM fetish club, and one night Byou comes in and requests Ruki by his pseudonym for a play scene. Ruki recognizes Byou, but Byou can't see Ruki's face (mask of some sort) so he has no idea who his Dom really is. Byou thinks he knows about kink, but Ruki teaches him how to really submit_ in the GazettE kink/porn meme in my LJ.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, Screw, or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki really liked his part-time job. Not that he actually needed a part-time job these days; he made enough money on his music to live comfortably. But this was the perfect set-up, and one where he could channel some of his darker urges without causing any scandals.

He slipped in through the back door and made his way to the small dressing room at the end of the corridor. It kind of reminded him of old times at live houses, cramped and worn down, but it was part of the charm – the reality behind the pretty mask. Just like he'd transformed himself before a live with makeup, hairspray, and second hand clothes, he now transformed himself with leather, pvc, and studs.

The clothes fit him like a glove: the tight leather trousers, the pvc tank top, the leather jacket... and as a precaution against being recognised, the black leather hood that covered his hair and most of his face. He even left his jewellery behind in his locker, and just pulled on the black gloves.

Ruki threw a final glance at himself in the mirror and smiled. If he didn't know it was his own reflection, he'd be turned on by the sight.

The music in the club hit him as he left the dressing room. It seemed like someone had cranked up the volume a bit, and the bass, because the thump-thump-thump of it travelled through his legs and settled comfortably in the area around his balls, teasing them.

He nodded to the bartender as he walked past him to the armchair he usually lounged on until someone gave him something to do. This evening, he didn't have to wait very long.

Ruki had seen the guy entering, thinking there was something familiar about him. He had gone up to the bar and ordered something to drink, throwing it back quickly, and then ordered another. Nervous, Ruki decided. He hadn't seen him in the club before anyway, he was sure of that. He would have remembered. This man was slim, very slim, and very blond, wearing tight jeans that accentuated his narrow hips, and a loose black shirt over... nothing. The young man turned around and leaned back against the bar, trying to look casual as he scanned the room. His gaze fell on Ruki, paused for a moment before moving on. 

Ruki got up and made a circuit around the room, passing a few tables and taking a moment to watch the dance floor. It was still early in the evening, so there were only a few a people up there, gyrating hips and slithering movements abound, all to attract attention. The girl in the blue hair and the pvc bodysuit did a spectacular job of it, Ruki noted.

One of the waitresses came up to him and pressed an order slip into his hand. So, someone had requested him? Ruki grinned and went to the room specified, and opened the door.

Inside waited the man he'd seen before. His back was turned, but there was no mistaking his figure. Or the blond hair. It really was an unnatural kind of blond, Ruki thought, not even trying to look like the real thing. Then the man turned to face him, and Ruki felt a thrill of recognition. No wonder he'd thought the guy looked familiar! It was Byou, the vocalist for one of the other bands signed with PSC.

Had Byou recognised him? Ruki closed the door behind him and stepped closer. Without a word, Byou sank to his knees before him and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Master," Byou said softly. "You don't know me, but let me prove to you that I'm worthy of submitting to you."

Ruki paused. That was a bit unusual... Sure, he'd met a few really submissive men in the club before, but normally it was Ruki who had to bring them down to their knees, making them feel as if they were forced and it wasn't their own fault. So this was a nice change. Clearly, this was not the first time Byou submitted.

Ruki crossed his arms, striking a pose of scepticism, and looked Byou over. "A good slave would be naked already," he said then. "And keep his eyes downcast." 

Byou looked surprised, but quickly turned his gaze to Ruki's booted feet. "Yes, Master," he whispered and started to undress. When he was completely naked, he knelt again, cock hard between his spread thighs. 

"Any specific requests?" Byou shook his head. "What's your safeword?" Ruki asked and sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Glitter."

Ruki raised an eyebrow. That was also not the standard norm. How many times hadn't he heard people reply _red_? "Okay," he said, and the safeword was set. There really wasn't that many occasions during a scene you'd naturally say glitter, was there? "A few quick rules – you will do what I say, and if you don't, you will be punished. If it's something you don't enjoy doing, use your safeword and I will stop. If you get uncomfortable to the point where you can't stand it, use your safeword and I will stop. If there is any kind of problem, use your safeword. Otherwise I will keep going. Understood?"

Byou nodded.

"Understood?" Ruki growled, making it clear that this was a question that demanded a verbal response.

"Yes, Master."

Ruki was beginning to enjoy this. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting evening. "Crawl to me." Byou leaned forward and put his hands on the floor, then slowly crawled forward. He stopped when he was right in front of Ruki, head hanging between his arms. Ruki inched one foot forward. "Lick my boot."

Byou bowed down, sticking his tongue out and licked the boot from toe to ankle, then back again, and on the other side, covering the entire surface with his saliva. When he was done, he looked up at Ruki quickly before leaning over to lick the other boot, pink tongue gliding sensually over the black leather.

"What a nice little slut you are," Ruki purred. "Ah-ah! Don't get up... I didn't say you're done." Byou moaned quietly and kissed and licked the toe of the boot, arse wiggling slightly. "You like this, don't you? You enjoy showing me what a good slave you are." 

"Yes, Master," Byou whispered.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think," Ruki told him, already formulating a plan. It was clearly not the first time Byou did this, and he'd asked to prove himself, his skills, to Ruki... Ruki decided to push him, otherwise it wouldn't be a test, would it?

"Kneel."

Byou straightened up, and put his hands behind his back. His pale skin was flushed with arousal, and there was no doubt that he enjoyed the situation. Ruki reached out and brushed the fingers of his gloved hand over Byou's chest, teasing a low moan from Byou. He flicked one of Byou's nipples, then pinched the hard little nub until Byou gasped. Ruki brought his other hand to Byou's chest too, and pinched both nipples. Byou's lips twisted into a grimace, but when Ruki let go, he arched forward, as if missing the pain already.

Ruki grabbed Byou's hair and yanked his head back. "Look at me," Ruki whispered, and Byou slowly opened his eyes. Ruki tried to read the expression in them – arousal, submission, need... no fear, no hesitation, and no recognition. Ruki moved his other hand over Byou's chest again, closer and closer to one of his nipples. "You want more?" Byou nodded. "Say it."

"More, please," Byou whispered and licked his lips. One of Ruki's fingertips brushed lightly over his nipple. "Oh, please..." He tried to lean forward, press himself against Ruki's hand, but the grip on his hair prevented it.

"What do you want? Pain?" Ruki asked, and Byou groaned in response. "Want me to pinch it again?" 

"Yeah."

Ruki did, hard, and Byou cried out. "You forgot something," Ruki growled, tugging on Byou's nipple.

"M--master!"

"Good boy." Ruki let go of nipple and hair and gave Byou a light slap in the face. "Don't forget it again."

Byou nodded, and Ruki rubbed the tip of a finger over Byou's lips. "Pretty mouth." Ruki had always thought Byou had a pretty mouth, and now he could say it. He could say anything he wanted to him, and do almost anything as well - it was a heady feeling of power, and Ruki enjoyed every moment. Byou's tongue darted out to taste the leather of Ruki's glove, and Ruki smiled, pushing his finger past Byou's lips. "Suck it," he ordered. "Suck it like the cock you're longing for."

Ruki felt the pressure of Byou's tongue against his finger and the slide of his lips, and almost regretted that he was wearing gloves. Byou sucked eagerly, wriggling his tongue, and all but curled it around Ruki's finger.

"Good boy," Ruki whispered. "Such a good little cock sucker..."

Byou moaned quietly, and leaned forward when Ruki withdrew his finger, trying to keep it in his mouth a little longer. "Please Master," he gasped then. "Please, let me suck you..." He reached for Ruki's fly.

Ruki grabbed Byou's wrists and pulled his hands away. "Did I tell you to do that?" he asked, and Byou shook his head. "Do you know what happens to slaves that aren't obedient?"

"They get punished," Byou whispered, and Ruki didn't know if it was fear or excitement in his voice. Had he disobeyed intentionally, to get punished, Ruki wondered. Or was there another reason, like people letting him get away with it before, too horny to keep him in his place? Either way, Byou was in for an experience he wouldn't easily forget. 

There was a high, padded bench by the opposite wall, and Ruki ordered Byou to crawl over to it, while he stayed in his chair for a few moments, watching Byou. "Get up and lean over it," he said then and got to his feet to fetch restraints.

Ruki fastened the leather cuffs on Byou's wrists and ankles, and then attached them to each leg of the bench with short lengths of chains. Byou shifted, chains clinking, and Ruki just watched him as the realization that he was chained, helpless, and at Ruki's mercy grew in Byou's mind.

Byou relaxed and sighed softly when Ruki caressed his back. Ruki felt like Byou actually trusted him, and it was clear that he was also excited. Byou's body was thin but muscular, the skin pale - except for the flush of arousal - and his butt firm and round, inviting harsh treatment. Ruki took a paddle and a leather flogger from the equipment rack, and put them down on the floor in front of Byou where he could see them. 

Ruki grabbed Byou by the hair and pulled his head up a bit. He looked at his face for a few moments, but there were no hints of reluctance or discomfort. When Byou looked at the tools Ruki was going to use on him, he moaned and licked his lips again. Satisfied that Byou was fully enjoying himself, even though this was supposed to be a punishment, Ruki took the paddle in his hand and moved behind Byou. 

The first smack of the paddle made Byou cry out in pain and surprise, and it took a few seconds before he could relax again. The second blow made him gasp and pull at his bonds. But gradually, as more blows landed on both cheeks, the groans and cries turned to something more akin to moans. Byou's butt was getting redder and warmer, and Ruki's cock was getting harder. He just couldn't help it, with Byou suffering so beautifully, taking the punishment he'd brought upon himself without complaining, and the sensation of the blows landing on Byou's bruising skin travelling up through Ruki's arm...

When Ruki put the paddle away, he heard Byou sigh, and he squatted in front of him, pulling up Byou's head again. "Don't think I'm done with you yet," Ruki growled and closed his hand around the handle of the flogger. Byou moaned, and his eyes followed the flogger as Ruki pulled it closer. "You want this, don't you?"

Byou closed his eyes and nodded, and it looked like he'd had to force himself to admit it. 

Ruki chuckled. "Say it. Say, please whip me, Master. Let me hear how much you want it."

Byou bit his lower lip and swallowed as he fought with his emotions. Ruki wondered what he felt in that moment. Shame? Or was it something else - embarrassment, guilt, weakness? In the end, Byou made up his mind and whispered, "Please whip me, Master!"

"Why?"

"I-- I angered you and should be punished."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it?" Ruki asked again, moving to stand behind Byou, lifting the flogger to let the strips of leather brush over Byou's back.

"Please, Master!" 

There was a note of desperation and need in Byou's voice, and it was like music to Ruki's ears, sending a shiver down his spine. He drew back his hand, and then sent the leather blades raining harshly over Byou's already red buttocks.

"Ah!" Byou jerked at the chains, throwing his head back. Before he had time to relax again, Ruki hit him again, and again, and Byou cried out hoarsely, whimpering and moaning between blows. Ruki paused and slid a hand under Byou, weighing his hard cock and balls in his hand. Byou was rock hard, and when Ruki looked at his hand, there was pre-come smeared over his fingers.

"You're such a little slut," Ruki whispered to Byou. "You're so horny from being punished... You're longing to feel my cock inside you, aren't you? Filling you until you think you can't take any more..."

"Oh god... Master, please!"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, ohgodpleasefuckme!" The last came out in a burst, like it had been one long word, and Ruki grinned. Byou was definitely a prize, and it was almost a shame they were at the club, or Ruki would have gladly fucked him. Just like this, chained over the bench. But it was too easy, too quick, and Ruki had other ideas (after all, he had a reputation at the club to keep up).

Ruki put the flogger to the side for later cleaning and got a latex glove and a big tube of lube. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and put on the latex glove instead. "Let's see how many fingers you can take then," he said while drizzling lube over his fingers and then Byou's hole.

One finger slid easily into Byou, and Ruki moved it slowly in and out, then pushed another finger into him. Byou moaned and moved back against Ruki's hand, trying to get his fingers deeper. 

"Yeah," Ruki said. "Show me what a slut you are. Fuck yourself on my fingers."

Byou tried his best in his awkward position, and he whimpered when Ruki pulled his hand back a little, making it impossible for him to get the fingers more than a knuckle inside him. "Please..." Byou begged, and the chains rattled as he moved. 

"Want more?" Byou nodded. "Beg for it," Ruki ordered and shifted, adjusting his own erection slightly.

"Please Master, fill me... fuck me..."

Ruki pushed his fingers inside Byou again, and soon had three of them thrusting into him. Byou was tight around them, the muscle clenching and relaxing and twitching. Ruki moved his free hand over Byou's back and thigh as he fingerfucked him, and when he felt that Byou was relaxed enough for more, he pushed another finger into him. 

It was at times like these that Ruki was glad that he had small hands. There was just a lot more he could do, that someone with a larger hand couldn't. He pushed his fingers in past the knuckles without too much resistance, and Byou gasped and writhed in response to the sensation. 

"Want more?" Ruki whispered, moving his hand slowly. "You have four fingers inside you now..." Without waiting for an answer, Ruki tucked his thumb into his hand next time he moved it out and pushed inside again. "Five..."

Byou just moaned louder, little mewling sounds mingling with them, and Ruki wondered how far from incoherence he was. Not very far, judging by his reactions. A quick look underneath him revealed that Byou belonged to the group of men who stayed hard while being fucked. His cock was dripping with pre-come, wet marks on the floor between his feet. 

"Your body is hungry for my hand, isn't it?" Ruki's voice was thick with arousal now; it had been quite some time since he'd had a hot session like this, and he felt that he could move forward just a little bit more, that Byou could take it. He grabbed the lube and squirted a good amount on his hand and smeared it over and around his wrist, getting more over his knuckles as well.

Ruki twisted his hand and he could feel the gland with the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Byou against his fingers. Byou gasped sharply and his body trembled with pleasure. "Do you want to be a good boy now?" Ruki asked.

It took a moment, but then Byou nodded. Ruki wouldn't leave it at that, though, and asked again, "Do you want to be a good boy?"

This time, Byou seemed to find his voice. "Yes, Master."

"Can you take more? Can you take all of my hand?"

Byou groaned. "God... I can't..."

"You can't, or you think that you can't? Which is it?" Ruki twisted his hand again, and teased Byou's prostate.

"Aaah! Please..." Byou gasped for air. "I-- think I can't."

"Your body belongs to me now," Ruki whispered, not able to resist pressing his lips to one bruised and welted buttock. 

"Yes, Master," Byou whispered quietly and wiggled against Ruki's hand, and more sounds of lust and pleasure spilled over his lips.

"Do it for me," Ruki said. "Take all of it for your Master."

A sobbed moan fell from Byou, and he went still, waiting. 

Ruki slowly worked more of his hand inside, pumping it gently deeper and deeper, until Byou's hole was stretched around the widest part of Ruki's hand. Byou cried out in pain, but with just a little push, Ruki was past the edge and he felt like his hand was pulled into Byou's body until the tight muscle could clamp around his wrist.

"Oh fuck!" Byou was panting, his body glistening with sweat. His legs were trebling and Ruki thought it was good that he'd chained him to the bench instead of having him just standing on all fours. This way he didn't have to keep himself up, but could just relax into the intense sensations.

Ruki moved his hand just a little, wiggled his fingers slightly, and every move made Byou gasp and moan. Broken words and pleas were interrupted by sounds of pure lust, barely recognisable as made by a human being. Ruki was breathing hard too, and the leather of his trousers pressed almost painfully against his hard cock. He ignored it, and moved his hand again, pulling it towards him a little. After a while, he had relaxed the muscle again, and he closed his other hand around Byou's cock, stroking it while pulling his hand out of Byou's body. Byou threw his head back and cried out, his whole body trembling and shaking as he came, hot come spilling over Ruki's gloved fingers and the floor. 

Ruki quickly pulled the gloves off his hands, throwing them to the side, and released Byou from the cuffs holding him to the bench. Before Byou could slide off the bench, Ruki caught him and led him to the corner of the room, where there were cushions laid out on the floor along with blankets.

He wrapped a blanket around Byou and then helped him down onto the cushions. Ruki sat down as well, and pulled Byou to him, holding him close. They sat in silence for several moments, Byou half-lying down and resting his head against Ruki's shoulder. 

Then Byou groaned and shifted a little. "Fuck," he whispered. "I've never..."

"Shh. Relax. You don't have to talk. There's no rush. Take your time."

Byou nodded faintly and lay still, and Ruki stroked his hair. It was clear to him that Byou had probably never done anything this intense before, so he was probably overwhelmed, and still in the middle of an adrenaline and endorphin rush. Ruki was not so cruel that he'd cut that short and hurry Byou out of the room. To Ruki's mind, Byou had earned a gentle come-down from his high.

After a few minutes, Ruki felt Byou's hand wandering over his body, then settling over Ruki's crotch. "You didn't get to come," Byou said softly.

"It's okay. I'll deal with it later."

"Let me suck you off now?" Byou asked and he lifted his head to look at Ruki.

"You don't have to," Ruki said. "You're not paying for my pleasure."

Byou flashed him a tired, but cheeky grin. "See it as a bonus? I can give you a blowjob as a tip." He rolled over on his stomach and freed Ruki's cock. With a last look at Ruki's face, he closed his lips around Ruki's aching cock, closed his eyes and wriggled his tongue expertly over the head.

 

When Ruki left at the end of the night, the owner of the club approached him with a smile. "You must have made quite an impression on your new client," he said.

"Oh?" Ruki knew he'd made several impressions and marks and bruises, but he figured this was about something else.

"Yeah, he wanted to know when you're working again... When I told him you don't have a set schedule, he left this card with his number and told me to ask you to text him or call next time you work..."

Ruki took the card and grinned. It looked like he had a regular now. If things worked out, maybe some time he'd let Byou know who he was. Maybe.


End file.
